


【p白】纯粹干净的麦麸情

by Terry_Qiano



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 我行让我上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_Qiano/pseuds/Terry_Qiano
Summary: 庄亦白这种人在耽美文里是要挨操的。
Relationships: Pine/Bye
Kudos: 17





	【p白】纯粹干净的麦麸情

“发什么疯？”  
“……我难受，P宝。”  
“谁让你喝这么多？”  
“呜，你能不能别扶我胳肢窝，好痒啊。”  
“……别抱我脖子”  
让一个喝醉了人松手简直异想天开，Pine只能半搂着小白把人扶回房间。  
Pine一边扶着毫不安分的小白一边心想：“如果我做错了什么，应该让法律来制裁我，而不是让我照顾喝醉了的庄亦白！”  
Pine废了好大的劲才把人扔到自己床上，还不忘嘲一句：“猪。”  
“你说什么呢，你才是猪！”  
Pine刚洗完澡，身上湿的，被小白这么一闹都差不多干了，小白的衣服都被蹭湿了。  
Pine伸出手想把醉鬼身上的衣服扒下来，才刚掀到腰，小白就开始闹：“P宝你流氓！”  
Pine懒得跟他废话，直接扣住庄亦白的手把人衣服脱了下来。  
他起身准备找件睡衣，没人制住的小白一把搂住他的脖子贴了上来，两人身体猝不及防地挨到了一起。  
Pine呼吸一窒，掰开小白的手，这人反手就摸了一把他的胸肌，还作死地捏了一下。  
“P宝你身材不错嘛~诶你居然还有腹肌，什么时候背着我偷偷锻炼？”  
“……你吃零食宵夜的时候……你别乱摸”  
小白摸完腹肌还要摸腰，刚洗完澡本就体温偏高的人被他这样又蹭又摸，瞬间就起了反应。  
Pine一把将小白抵回床上。可能是撞疼了，小白还哼了一声，手却还放在Pine的腹肌上。  
Pine本就冷的声线更低了：“庄亦白你信不信我现在就把你上了。”  
庄亦白瞬间酒醒了一半，但他脑子醒了，嘴还没拐过来：“别，P宝，你别操我，我可以给你口……”  
这句话说完庄亦白第一次后悔自己长了这张嘴。  
Pine掰过小白的肩膀：“转过去。”  
然后毫不犹豫地把人裤子扒下来。  
小白感到后面一凉，想了一下自己和Pine的实力差距，放弃了反抗，把头埋进被子里弱弱地说：“……P宝你轻点，我怕疼。”  
Pine忍住封住庄亦白这张嘴的冲动，说：“把腿并拢。”  
下一秒，庄亦白就感到有东西顶了上来，接着模拟起性交的动作开始在他腿间抽插。他感觉脸要烧起来了，大腿根部也因为摩擦开始发热，整张床都随着两人的动作开始抖动。  
每次Pine的性器擦过他的股缝抵着他穴口的时候庄亦白都以为这人要进去了，他的脚趾都蜷了起来。控制不出的呻吟从鼻腔偷跑出来，他每叫一声，身后的人就更加用力。  
不知道过了多久，庄亦白才感到一股温热的液体射到他的股间，一直流到大腿。Pine从后面环抱住他，小白羞耻得不敢抬头看人。  
“去洗洗。”  
感受到Pine起身，小白磨磨蹭蹭地从床上下来，刚走一步就停了，Pine不解地看着他。  
“……P宝，你射了好多，都流下来了。”  
“……”  
Pine后悔了，他刚刚就应该把人操晕在床上。  
小白背靠着冰凉的瓷砖，前面却贴着Pine发热的身体，花洒淋到身上，Pine略微粗暴地啃着小白的嘴唇，果然只有这样这人才能乖乖闭嘴。  
Pine的手顺着小白的腰摸到臀部，再到腿，给人清洗刚刚他留下的东西，庄亦白觉得腿软，死死搂住Pine的脖子。  
两人翘起的性器贴到了一起，Pine抓过小白的手带到身下，让他同时给两个人一起做手活。电竞选手的手都很灵巧，浴室里的水声中夹杂着让人脸红的声音。  
最后躺到床上的时候小白眼睛都睁不开了，他在Pine怀里找了个舒服的姿势，迷迷糊糊地说了句：“老公，晚安。”抱着他的人在他额头上亲了一口，也回了一句：“晚安。”


End file.
